El precio de la fama
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: ¿Que era esto? ¿De verdad había una regla que le impidiera echar a alguien de su casa cuando ese alguien no era bienvenido? Nunca se lo habían dicho a él…


El precio de la fama.

**Resumen:** ¿Que era esto? ¿De verdad había una regla que le impidiera echar a alguien de su casa cuando ese alguien no era bienvenido? Nunca se lo habían dicho a él…

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC.

**Pareja: **John-Sherlock.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot.

**Palabras: **3.096

**Notas: **Este fic pertenece a la sección de Huerfanitos del foro I´m Sherlocked.

**Fecha: **07/07/2013.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

Huerfanito de Lia Collins

**Tema:** Una ex novia de John regresa del pasado.

* * *

**El precio de la fama.**

Sherlock había odiado la repentina mediatización de su trabajo. No le servía ser un detective consultor, cuya foto estuviera en todas las primeras planas de Londres.

Sabia de sobra lo que podía venirse sobre él, ahora que había dejado de sor solo un nombre, para ser un rostro -demasiado se temía- reconocible. Pero lo que él menos previo de esa repentina fama, no solamente suya, le traería algo más que solo una notoriedad no deseada.

Algunas veces no había podido ir a comer al restorán de Ángelo, si que una pequeña 'gran' multitud de 'fanáticas', quisiera pedirle un autógrafo o algo aun mas osado.

¿Qué era él, una especie de estrella?

Y si no fuera por John, y si infinita paciencia, pronto los titulares hablarían de la terriblemente irritable y mal educado, que era el Único Detective Consultor del mundo. Sin embargo, junto a su doctor, Sherlock se limitaba a forzar una sonrisa que a leguas se notaba que era la más falsa que aquel hombre tenía en sus sonrisas de 'utilidad'; bueno, al menos John si lo notaba, pues lo conocía demasiado bien, no así las mujeres que e arremolinaban en torno a Sherlock, quienes morían por esa mueca… sin conocer lo que era en verdad una sonrisa sincera del detective.

Pero eso no era ni por lejos lo peor de esa fama indeseada. Oh, no.

Así como muchas eran las mujeres que se acercaban a él dispuestas a todo, muchas otras también estaban detrás de su compañero. John no era como él, ni físicamente ni de carácter. El ex militar no era alto y delgado, tampoco tenía el cerebro y el poder de deducción que el ostentaba, o esos penetrantes ojos… pero ciertamente, John tenía todo lo que a Sherlock le faltaba.

Él, Sherlock Holmes, carecía de muchas cualidades que en John parecían abundar. El rubio era por demás dulce y atento, sabía que decir y como, en una situación delicada; era paciente y servicial… no solo con él, John era perfecto.

Era todo lo que Sherlock había deseado tener para sentirse completo; John seria su compañero para siempre… estaría estando allí para complementarlo. Él se aseguraría de ello.

—Bien… en verdad lo has hecho muy bien. Te mereces una felicitación.

—Siempre hago bien mi trabajo, John… no veo la razón para recibir nada.

John sonrió, negando lentamente, arrojo su chaqueta sobre el respaldo de su sillón, y volvió su total atención a Sherlock inmediatamente.

—Me refiero al remolino de 'fanáticas' que te cerco… llegue a pensar que explotarías con menos que eso.

La mueca de burla en los labios del doctor, hizo que el detective frunciera sus cejas. Aun no entendía el porqué la cercanía de tantas mujeres, no parecían perturbar a su compañero. Siendo que la única vez que lo había visto 'celoso', había sido frente a la presencia de _La mujer_. Irene Adler, quizás era la única mujer por la que John Watson se sentiría verdaderamente amenazado. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan seguro estaba su doctor, que él no podría cambiarlo por ninguna otra fémina?

A veces, incluso llegaba a pensar en que le gustaría ser amable -de verdad-, con esas insípidas e insulsas mujeres, para poder así probar si era cierto el hecho de que John no sentía celos por él. Pero en esos momentos, siempre estaba más atento a las mujeres que se le acercaban a su doctor, que a llevar su plan a cabo… y era más que obvio quien de los dos se sentía inseguro de su relación.

—Repito, sé hacer mi trabajo… gracias.

—¿Y desde cuando tu trabajo incluye ser 'amable' con esas, auto nombradas 'Sherlockians'?

¿Sherlockians? Si Sherlock no hubiera estado tan exaltado por otro tema de mayor magnitud, de seguro se habría reído del nombre. ¿De dónde lo había oído?

—¿Noto algo parecido a los celos en su tono de voz, doctor Watson? —Sherlock presionó, acercándose al cuerpo pequeño, pero fuerte.

—No… simple curiosidad, nada más.

El rubio sintió la proximidad como un juego más entre ellos, y no pudo evitar sonreír. ¿Acaso Sherlock pensaba que el retrocedería ante su avance?

—No puedes mentirme a mí, John. Soy…

—Sí, lo sé… un insufrible y maldito arrogante, que tengo por compañero de piso, amigo y… ¿novio?

—¡Pareja!... no me gusta cómo suena eso de novio.

John asintió suspirando, se alejo lentamente de Sherlock, dejándose caer en su sillón, sin dejar de ver al detective, elegantemente erguido.

—Bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Tus fanáticas ya saben que Ángelo es, o era más bien, nuestro lugar acostumbrado para comer. Y el chino al final de Baker Street, tiene gente apostada fuera solo para tomarte fotografías. ¿Piensas salir en una película taquillera y aun no me lo has dicho? ¿Desde cuándo eres tan famoso?… —John bufo cansado, por suerte aun no habían ido a su clínica a buscar al detective, de seguro que esa Sarah no se la dejaría pasar, y terminaría buscando un nuevo empleo muy pronto.

—¿Desde cuándo?... Pues es más que obvio que, desde que tu comenzaste a publicar -tan románticamente, debo decir-, mis casos en tu blog, John.

—Claro, la culpa ahora es solamente… —John se detuvo antes de finalizar su frase. La campanilla corto su queja, y ambos se quedaron viéndose por lapso de unos segundos… ¿Por qué era tan fácil saber cuando tenían un…?

—Cliente… —Anuncio la señora Hudson subiendo por las escaleras. —Sherlock creo que es para ti. —Acabo de sonreírle a su querido inquilino.

Sherlock asintió, arreglando su saco, y viendo como John aun lo observaba con una sonrisa bailándole en las comisuras.

—Lo siento, pero que ha habido una pequeña equivocación. —Una mujer les sonrió a los tres, al pararse en el rellano de la puerta de la sala. —Estoy buscando a John Watson.

Sherlock paseo sus ojos rápidamente por sobre la mujer, antes de observar la reacción de su compañero.

—Ese soy yo, hola. Perdona, pero… ¿Nos conocemos?.

—Sí, me conoces, John Hamish Watson… claro que lo haces. Quizás no me recuerdas… Soy Tifany, Tifany Sterm… Oh, dios, estas igual que en la secundaria.

La mujer no tardo en cruzar la sala hasta donde estaba el doctor, asombrado y alegre; para total disgusto de Sherlock, y diversión de la señora Hudson.

—¡Por dios! ¡Tifany! No te había… estas, oh… hermosa. Que gusto verte, luego de tantos años. —Y como cereza de una torta altamente explosiva, el rubio correspondió el pegajoso abrazo de la mujer, con demasiada efusividad de su parte.

Sherlock carraspeo, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho, a la espera de una explicación por parte de su doctor. Y por el bien de John, esperaba que la mujer fuera más bien una prima lejana… muy, pero muy lejana.

—Oh, si… perdón. Sherlock, ella es Tifany. Tifany, él es Sherlock Holmes…

—Oh sí, he oído maravillas de él y de su trabajo. —La mujer interrumpió la presentación de John, estaba exaltada, eso era algo que no escapaba a la apreciación de Sherlock, y no le gustaba eso. —Mira que venir a saber de ti por un recorte del diario, John. Hacia tanto que no te veía, nunca supe más de ti… pero estás mejor de lo que te recordaba, los años ciertamente te sientan bien.

Tifany rompió en carcajadas, y tanto Sherlock como Martha se miraron de reojo. No sabían que era peor, el tono en el que hablaba, sumado a la rapidez con la que lo hacía, o la manera nasal en la que simulaba reírse… porque si eso era una risa, ¡Que dios se apiadara de ella!

—Yo no lo veo de esa forma. Estoy más viejo, y me siento así…

—Por dios, John… siempre estuviste en muy buen estado, no seas humilde. Recuerdo esos últimos partidos, esas piernas tuyas me traían loca… bueno, no era a la única, pero yo era tu novia.

La mujer se aferro al brazo del rubio, quien de golpe había perdido todo rastro de risa o alegría por ese encuentro. Ahora, el doctor, podía llegar a darse cuenta lo que significaba la presencia de esa mujer en la casa; y la forma en la que Sherlock la observaba, como si fuese la sospechosa de una asesinato mas, no le inspiraba confianza de cómo se desenlazaría todo aquello.

—¿Aun los tienes?

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó John, comenzando a ponerse sumamente nervioso, ya que no había podido evitar que Tifany se sentara en el sillón del detective.

Según cómo iban las cosas, pronto el piso rezumaría en gritos de horror y agudos acordes de violín. Así que Martha comenzó a bajar las escaleras lentamente, sin siquiera despedirse de la invitada de John; con la guerra que podía armar Sherlock allí adentro, ella prefería estar los más lejos posible del departamento. Quizás sería lo más seguro ir a visitar a la señora Turner, y hablar cada una de sus respectivos 'casados'.

—Tus pantalones, tonto… esos pantaloncitos de rugby que marcaban tan bien tu redondito trasero, en esa época.

John no supo como contestar a eso, su rostro estaba profundamente enrojecido, y no quería ni mirar la reacción de Sherlock. Lo conocía muy bien, y sabía lo posesivo y celosos que el detective se ponía con él.

—Sí, digo no… ya no los tengo.

—¿Como que no? Eran tus favoritos, y los de la suerte de todo el equipo, pensé que los guardarías como un tesoro…

—Sí, pero han pasado muchas cosas hasta este momento… simplemente los perdí. —John le sonrió, en verdad no quería ser un mal anfitrión, pero ofrecerle un té a Tifany sería una declaración de guerra para Sherlock, y lo que menos quería era tener problemas con el detective, bastantes ya tendría cuando consiguiera despachar a la inoportuna mujer, y tenga que pagar en carne propia los celos de su compañero.

—Oh, lo siento, sabía lo que significaban para ti… Pero bueno, y sí, me he enterado de algunas de esas cosas. —Tifany sonrió ampliamente, mientras extraía de su cartera un ejemplar del diario del día. Sherlock no tardo en gruñir y rodar sus ojos cuando reconoció su propio perfil en la foto con esa… estúpida gorra. —Una de ellas es que sigues soltero…

John trago en seco al recordar el artículo, él lo había leído, y lo decía claramente 'El soltero John Watson', y hablaban de que vivía siguiendo a Sherlock… ¡Por dios! Ellos eran socios, por eso lo hacían todo juntos.

—No puedo entender como alguien tan apuesto como tu aun este soltero… ¿Por qué no se ha casado aun, Doctor Watson?

John vio como cruzaba las piernas, en un intento de llamar su atención, algo que logro, pero solo para pensar en que Sherlock llevaba mucho tiempo callado, sin realizar ningún embate contra la mujer, cuyas intenciones estaba dejando realmente claras. Tal vez a la espera que fuera el mismo John quien la sacara de la casa.

—No… —El rubio sintió el nudo en su garganta y tuvo que toser un par de veces para aclararse la voz. —No me case, pero… estoy en pareja, sí. —Acabo por respirar pesadamente. Había visto a Sherlock por primera vez en largos y tortuosos minutos, pero el detective no le había hecho ninguna señal para que le contase la verdad o se la guardara, así que eligió un término medio, por sí solo.

No había un acuerdo previo para guardar su relación, solo pocas personas allegadas a ellos lo sabían, y los demás no se enteraban, porque ellos eran reservados fuera de su apartamento… y porque aquellos eran unos completos idiotas.

—Oh, eso no lo contaba el diario… me alegro por ti. —De golpe Tifany había perdido todo rasgo de alegría en su rostro, pero supo recomponerse en muy poco tiempo, sonriéndole al doctor con picardía. —Aun no te has mudado con ella… por lo que veo.

—En realidad…

—En realidad John es demasiado buen anfitrión para mandarte al cuerno querida Tifany… pero afortunadamente, para nosotros, yo no. —Sherlock salió de su mutismo, John cerró sus ojos esperando el sacrificio que estaba por ocurrir frente a sus ojos, y que calmaría la bestia interna del detective. —Es evidente que quieres llegar a toda costa a su cama… lamentablemente para ti, no cabemos los tres en ella, así que creo que tu intención no llegara a ninguna parte.

Sonrió malévolamente, viendo como la mujer palidecía, y buscaba la negación o corroboración de John, acerca de lo que Sherlock quería implicarlo. Al no obtener más que una mueca de resignación por parte del rubio, la mujer se sintió más que pérdida. ¿John gay? ¿John Watson, GAY?

Alzo sus ojos y solo encontró una trémula sonrisa de parte del que fuera su novio en la secundaria, y una exageradamente amplia del que se estaba autoproclamando como su pareja…

—Eso estaban insinuando los diario… —No fue exactamente una pregunta, más bien un comentario simple. —Por eso lo sigues a todos lados… oh, dios.

Sherlock observo a John por una fracción de segundo, el doctor solo veía el techo del departamento con un inusitado entretenimiento. Tal vez esa ocasión, su intervención no le terminaría acarreando demasiados problemas con su compañero.

—Creo que es obvia la razón por la que estás aquí. —Sherlock se adelanto un poco, ya decidido a sacar a la mujer de su casa. —Acaban de dejarte, es un hombre bueno, su familia no te quiere… ¿Por qué será? Luego de cuatro años de noviazgo, él decide que se termino el amor… Tú nunca tuviste nada más que la esperanza de casarse con un medico exitoso. ¿Cardiólogo, verdad? No tienes aspiraciones, no quieres tener que mantenerse por ti misma, y justo en el momento que mas sola te sientes, encuentras a su antiguo novio de la secundaria, del cual sabes que es un médico militar retirado, y recientemente 'famoso' por acompañar al detective furor de internet. No es difícil para mí saber que su intención con John, va mas allá de saber cómo le fue en su vida, usted no está interesada en nada más que conseguir un marido que trabaje por usted.

Sherlock se sintió doblemente satisfecho, cuando el libido en la cara de la mujer le anunciaba que no había fallado en ninguna de sus deducciones; además de que John había respirado al final de su monologo, como si estuviese aliviado de no ser él quien tuviera que terminar prácticamente echando a su ex novia.

—Si, aceptas el concejo de un profesional, Tifany… lo mejor será que comiences a buscar un empleo. Gracias por tu visita, estaremos más agradecidos si nunca vuelves a venir. —Sherlock la insto a ponerse de pie, sosteniendo su brazo, lo mas amablemente que pudo hasta guiarla hasta la puerta de la sala. —Conoces la salida, que tengas un buen día. —Acabo con una sonrisa, mientras cerraba la puerta, prácticamente en la cara de la atónita mujer.

Solo dejo de estar parado del otro lado, cuando los pasos lentos se alejaron de la puerta y comenzaron a bajar por las escaleras. Se giro a ver los ojos de John, quien no tardo mucho tiempo en sonreírle de manera nerviosa.

—Fuiste muy amable con ella, por cierto…

—¿Tú crees?

—Sí, pensé que le dirías que la había dejado por otra mujer, más joven, por añadidura. No sé, creo que te has ablandado un poco…

Sherlock miro divertido a su compañero.

—Es verdad, debí decirle que llevaba tiempo engañándola con una mujer profesional, seguramente una joven compañera de trabajo, segura de sí misma y totalmente opuesta a ella. Quizás tengas razón, pero no era mi intención explayarme mucho, y que se retrasara su salida de nuestra casa. —Sonrió de lado, pero inmediatamente después se cruzo de brazos, gesto que John entendió como que había llegado su truño. —Ahora…

—Solo recuerda que lo mío con Tifany fue hace mucho tiempo Sherlock, era un adolecente… más estúpido de lo que soy ahora, lo cual ya es mucho decir. Además, yo no la invite, incluso no me acordaba de ella. —Sentenció John con pesadez en su voz, sabiendo que parar los celos posesivos de Sherlock no sería nada fácil.

—Eso puedo creerlo, pues dudo que la haya elegido tu cabeza cuando decidiste hacerla tu novia, exactamente, así que no era alguien destinada a que la recordaras… pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablarte ahora, quizás después nos detengamos en Tifany. —Escupió el nombre con todo el asco que le provocaba la mujer.

John entrecerró sus ojos, sin saber por dónde vendría Sherlock. O con que le saldría, en realidad.

—¿Entonces?…

Sherlock se pego al cuerpo del doctor en un segundo, viéndolo desde su altura con ojos gatunos. Sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa socarrona, mientras analizaba el semblante de John sin perder detalle alguno; el rubio estaba a la espera de que él explotara, y de seguro lo haría… en otra situación; pero tenía mejores maneras de hacerle pagar a su compañero por ese momento… en ese mismo instante.

—¿En verdad perdiste esos pantaloncitos, John? Sabes que no te sirve de nada mentir…

John sonrió de lado, mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo… 'No, aun los tienes' Pensó Sherlock divertido, mientras comenzaba a imaginarse a John con la prenda.

—No me entran, Sherlock… piensa en ello.

—Haremos el intento de todos modos. ¿Cuánto pudiste haber crecido desde los 17, de todos modos?

John no sabía si sentirse ofendido o no por ese comentario. Pero acabo riendo nerviosamente cuando las manos del detective desabrocharon su cinturón, antes de tirar de él.

—¿Esto es solo el principio, verdad? —Pregunto al notar que las manos blancas entraban algo violentamente dentro de su pantalón.

—Puedes estar seguro de ello, John Hamish Watson… y puedes comenzar a realizar una lista detallada de todas tus ex novias.

—¿Cómo una lista negra?

—La lista negra de Sherlock, si. Es mejor saber quién puede llegar a entrar por esa puerta de ahora en adelante. Y quiero estar debidamente informado y preparado.

La carcajada de John se oyó hasta en la cocina de la señora Turner, por lo que la señora Hudson supo que no tendría una valla policial alrededor de su casa. Y eso era lo mínimo que pedía, mientras que Sherlock siguiera alquilando el 221B… dentro de lo que fuera posible, claro estaba. Así que se sintió seguro de seguir disfrutando su té en compañía de su vecina.

Sin embargo para el doctor Watson recién empezaba, un largo y agitado tiempo. Y en verdad esperaba que eso de la lista fuera solamente una broma por parte del detective… claro que conociéndolo como él lo conocía, eso no era simplemente posible. Sherlock jamás bromeaba con algo.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Lia, espero que al menos te haya arrancado una sonrisa… y que fuera algo medianamente cercano a lo que querías leer.


End file.
